<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>feel it all by cosywoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269599">feel it all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosywoo/pseuds/cosywoo'>cosywoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dom Wooyoung, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire Jung Wooyoung, Vampire Park Seonghwa, blood donor Kang Yeosang, dom yeosang (ish), service top seonghwa, sub seonghwa (ish), they're all a little interchangeable it's sexy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosywoo/pseuds/cosywoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just three months shy of the turn of the millenium, fate finds a way of drawing them together again, this time at the bar of a club settled deep behind backstreets, out of the way from most who don’t know to look for it. Strangely enough, Fever is the first place they’d met almost two decades back, when Seonghwa was drawn to a beating heart and the thrum of warmth in his veins.</p><p>+</p><p>seonghwa and wooyoung love the thrill of a willing blood bank. yeosang likes the power that comes with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>feel it all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi again!! happy almost halloween, have some sexy consensual blood drinking!! woosanghwa.... a passion<br/>title taken from feel it all by tokio hotel... ANOTHER passion of mine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There are few who stay in Seonghwa’s mind like Jung Wooyoung. In the years since they met, he’s haunted him like a garish spirit, popping up in bars and restaurants, once at a house party wearing the worst jacket he’d ever seen in his life. Taste and Wooyoung, fittingly, appear to have a messy relationship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just three months shy of the turn of the millenium, fate finds a way of drawing them together again, this time at the bar of a club settled deep behind backstreets, out of the way from most who don’t know to look for it. Strangely enough, Fever is the first place they’d met almost two decades back, when Seonghwa was drawn to a beating heart and the thrum of warmth in his veins. It’s unsettling how things have changed, and how calm Seonghwa feels about it all. He’s lost humanity along the way, maybe. He at least donates to charity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lock eyes the second Wooyoung walks in; blonde, now, and dressed in garish leopard print and oozing with cockiness. He’s bloomed in the two years since the last time, once again his warm golden tone that Seonghwa’s missed so dearly. He walks like mist curling over the ocean, weaving through bodies to settle at Seonghwa’s side, tapping a silver claw ring against the tempered glass, offering a wide grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi there, legs,” Wooyoung purrs, laughing sharply when Seonghwa’s attempt at a cool demeanour falters instantly, loud and high over the music. His shirt is silk by the look of it, tousled over the slight curve of his hips, barely buttoned to cover his chest. When Seonghwa looks, it’s apparent body glitter is his new passion. “It’s been too long. Silver looks good on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He accentuates his point with the claw ring, trailing along Seonghwa’s jaw and pressing enough that it’ll likely leave a mark. “Thank you. Blonde isn’t something I expected to see on you in this millennium, but it suits you,” he smiles, resting his hand at his glass and sliding it closer, keeping steady eye contact with Wooyoung as he takes a sip of ice cold vodka. “Please tell me you’re getting a new wardrobe for the 2000’s. This is a new strand of tacky, even for you, sugar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung beams like he’s ready to burst, motioning towards the bartender and requesting a cocktail when the broad man is close enough to hear; a blood and sand. God, he still loves being indulgent. “I should pull some tips from you,” he smirks, moving a hand down to lightly pull at the hem of Seonghwa’s jet black skirt, then down to squeeze at honey brown thighs beneath thick fishnets. “When did this happen? You didn’t dress this good in ‘97, did you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You knew me for five days in ‘97, Wooyoung, you can hardly talk about how I dressed,” Seonghwa chuckles, trailing the tip of his finger over the rim of his glass. “I have friends in wise places. Apparently you aren’t the only one who appreciates my legs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d be offended on your behalf if I was. So much ground to cover,” there’s a gleam in Wooyoung’s eyes as he speaks, Seonghwa can’t ignore the little streak of red across his pupil, evidently not from fighting. He slides a few notes from his pocket across the bar when his drink his presented, his gaze finally leaving Seonghwa’s own to glance over it. “Are you still with the pup?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan’s moved abroad, actually. And you know me, I’m hardly one to follow,” Seonghwa hums, moving to perch atop one of the barstools, crossing one leg over the other so Wooyoung can get a better look at spiked platforms, if he so chooses. Which he will, eventually. Despite appearances, they both know of Wooyoung’s penchant for fashion, how he delighted in dressing Seonghwa up like his own personal paper doll when they first met. Sometimes Seonghwa thinks Wooyoung only committed to eternal hunger so he could find new trends to play with. “Still with yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung makes a scene of rolling his eyes, sipping at the deep crimson drink and pursing his lips, enough for that sweet dark blemish to be seen. “Very much so, baby, thank you for asking. I knew we’d find each other again eventually, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he says as if it’s a scandal to find a fellow vampire in a semi-legal blood haven. “The surprises never end with you, do they? Next you’ll tell me those pretty nipples finally have metal through them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silver around his fingertips clink against the glass as he sets it down, favouring the option of sliding across to stroke over Seonghwa’s bare arm. “Not yet, I’m happy to wait for you to pluck up the courage to pierce them for me. You’ve been threatening it for long enough,” Seonghwa watches as Wooyoung’s other hand keeps steady at his thigh, metal barely resting against his skin, ever secretly careful. “I’m very unsurprised to see you here, finally. I thought you’d frequent places like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a way, they’re both bluffing, but the dance is always too amusing to be passed on. “Ah, you know me,” Wooyoung smiles, “I’m more the type to look for a struggle. I’m flattered, though, it seems you’ve been waiting for me.” He trails his hand up, pausing when he finds exactly what Seonghwa had been waiting for; the warmed metal at his waist, sitting comfortably below a carefully cropped shirt. “Oh, Park Seonghwa, you sly little thing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it nice?” Seonghwa beams, laughing as Wooyoung practically crouches to get a better look through the dim lighting. It’s thick, light silver, enough that Wooyoung doesn’t have to scratch too much to pluck at it to see. “Hongjoong says it’s gorgeous, I’m inclined to agree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hongjoong has taste. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>belly chain</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Seonghwa, you’re delicious,” Wooyoung beams, resting cool hands at Seonghwa’s waist to squeeze just a little, standing at full height and leaning up, close enough that their lips would brush if they were pressed for time. “Gorgeous, baby, I love it when you dress up for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, for you, is it? You’re that important to me?” Seonghwa purrs, uncrossing his legs to let Wooyoung in closer, shining under his unyielding gaze. “I missed you, pretty boy. Are we working together tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want an easy ride, you mean?” Wooyoung smirks, pressing close against Seonghwa and raising his brows when sharp studs press at the backs of his calves. “We can, if you want that. Eyes on anyone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung plants his hands on Seonghwa’s thighs, dipping his fingers beneath the fabric of his skirt and scratching lightly at his skin. “A few, nothing concrete. You like the little goth boys, don’t you?” Seonghwa teases, laughing smoothly when Wooyoung answers with an enthused nod. “There’s a pretty one that’s been eyeing me for the last half an hour. Don’t make it obvious, but he’s the blonde one with a choker. You can match.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand leaves Seonghwa’s thigh to pick up the mostly forgotten cocktail, patient eyes scan over the masses of bodies on the dancefloor. Seonghwa can pinpoint the swell of his pupils as he finds the little blonde human in question, he silently thrills at his own knowledge of Wooyoung’s type. “Ah,” he says before taking a sip, a smirk pulling at his lips. “I see what you mean. He’s adorable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa finally turns to gaze down, offering the blonde a wink when it’s apparent they’re all aware of each other. He motions with a tilt of his head, inviting him to ascend the staircase to the top level where the bar is nestled, the hunting perch. “And look,” Seonghwa says warmly as they watch him hug the wall to get to the stairs, “He takes orders so well. Even better behaved than you were.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thank you,” Wooyoung scoffs, finishing his drink and kissing at Seonghwa’s jaw, grazing his fangs over his throat and chuckling when he shudders from the thrill. “You know I don’t like following orders, baby. You’re just lucky I like you, hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had you in the palm of my hand, don’t talk to me about not following orders,” Seonghwa hums, resting his hands at Wooyoung’s ass and pulling him flush with ease, the both of them pausing in their heavy petting to share a look when Madonna blends into Kylie Minogue. “Do you have anywhere you’re staying around here? My place isn’t too far.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you moved?” Wooyoung hums, leaning his head back and offering a toothy grin when the blonde finally arrives at their side, with flushed cheeks and a flustered look on his face. He’s marginally taller than Wooyoung, which will leave him comfortably under Seonghwa’s height, especially with the added platform of the evening. “Oh, drinks are served!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa hides his laugh behind a hand, trailing his fingertips up the blonde’s arm and smiling when he takes it as few know how to, allowing himself to be considered. He isn’t new to this kind of scene, Seonghwa gathers. “Twenty... three?” he ponders, releasing his hold on the backs of Wooyoung’s legs to hook his heels over the footrest. “Name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kang Yeosang,” the blonde answers, letting Wooyoung take him by the chin to get a good, firm look at him, not shying away from how handsy he likes to be. The name rings a faint bell, Seonghwa will have to consult Hongjoong the next time he’s in the area. “I’m not new, you don’t have to worry about going through guidelines with me. San knows me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa takes that as a confident confirmation, turning to the bartender and catching his attention with a calm wave of his hand, leaving Wooyoung to get more eagerly acquainted with their meal. “Seonghwa,” San beams, leaning over the bar and resting his chin in his palms. “What can I help with, handsome?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever charming, San’s one of the few demons Seonghwa’s had the fortune to meet, and by far his favourite. “The blonde. Not the tacky one,” he hums, finishing his own drink and licking slowly over his lips as San’s gaze graces over the men at his side, already pressed close and ready to leave as soon as they’re given the green light. “Kang Yeosang? Familiar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San nods as he takes both empty glasses from the bar, his shirt straining against toned muscle and broad flesh as he reaches to set them aside, until Seonghwa can see the delicate black ink work just licking at the base of his throat from beyond his collarbone. “Very familiar. Glad you two have finally bumped into each other. He’s a good boy,” he chuckles, dimples on show under the cool lighting behind the bar. “The other one with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, we’ve been so close for the body heat,” Seonghwa teases, reaching a hand across to stroke over the numbers etched into San’s forearm. “Close now, hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only another hundred years and I’m my own man. I owe you drinks when that happens,” San beams, patting Seonghwa’s hand and motioning to where Yeosang and Wooyoung are playing easy-to-get beside him. “Go play with your food, pretty boy. Do you still have my number?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa glances at San’s forearm, snorting at his displeased expression. “Yeah, I do. I’ll call you next time I need someone cold blooded under me,” he grins, sliding to stand from the bar stool and staying comfortably the same height, something San notices with a quirked brow. “You stay out of trouble, okay? No fighting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No promises,” San laughs, drawn to the beckoning of another patron and leaving Seonghwa alone with his two blondes. Yeosang’s partially pressed against the bar, with Wooyoung mouthing over his neck with not nearly his usual desperation. Either he’s matured, or he’s respecting the rules of the club to save them from closing over organised feeding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He steps in when Yeosang moans softly, his eyes glossy when they lock with Seonghwa’s, sweet brown and full of desire. “Come on, Kang Yeosang. Let’s get you seen to,” he says as he guides a careful hand between the human and Wooyoung, looking riled up already. It’s a shame he doesn’t wear as many chokers as he did in the 80’s, Seonghwa would love to clip a leash on him and keep him close and at his beck and call. “Yours or mine, sugar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine, you pick the cab fare up. My bed’s bigger,” Wooyoung insists, hooking silver metal around silver metal as he leads Seonghwa by his belly chain a few steps, giggling when it works. He links his other hand with Yeosang’s, comfortably leading the way towards the door and grinning like the cat who got the cream. “Yeosang knows Yeonjun, can you believe that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve only met twice, I wouldn’t say I know him well,” Yeosang says softly, his gaze flickering over Seonghwa’s frame as they exit the bar, embraced by the cool grip of crisp autumn air, trudging through a puddle as Wooyoung forcefully pushes towards the backstreets. It’s a brisk walk towards the main bustle of bargoers, one that Wooyoung seems hellbent on making into a run. “You look... wow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa stays deliberately slow, enough that Wooyoung has to comply with, stopping to pause at the entrance to the alley they’re in as Yeosang is allowed to look over Seonghwa’s carefully pieced together outfit. “Thank you. At least someone takes the time to look before feeling me up,” he teases, biting his bottom lip when he eyes over the corset lacing up the side of his tight black jeans, disappearing beneath a thick black sweater. His waist is accentuated by two black and silver belts, carefully placed to draw attention where he demands. “You look exquisite. Doesn’t he, Wooyoung?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’d look better naked and bleeding,” Wooyoung pouts, despite how he’s staring at Seonghwa’s platforms unabashed adoration, then over Yeosang’s long legs. “Can we get a move on, please? Wouldn’t that be nice? I haven’t fed in over a week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang moves before Seonghwa does, following Wooyoung further towards the main street and glancing back for the silver haired man to follow, smiling quietly when he does. “Call a cab if you can see one,” Yeosang calls, his voice smooth and mostly calm, if a little shaken with anticipation. A smile curls at Seonghwa’s lips as he registers the hint of a lisp, resting his hands at Yeosang’s hips and following steadily. “Hi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second they’re in the back of the cab, Yeosang settled comfortably in the middle of them, Wooyoung has his lips over every inch of Yeosang’s throat he can reach, draping a leg over his lap as he presses close. Seonghwa notes the tight leather he’s wearing, trailing his nails along his calf slowly and grinning when he twitches. All he needs is a hand on Yeosang’s arm to feel sated, dipping below the thick black knit and fingering over his pulse point. It’s simple, but it leads Yeosang’s eyes to his own as Wooyoung sucks at his neck like he’s half starved and salivating over a banquet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not in the cab,” Seonghwa tuts softly when Wooyoung gets a little too close to piercing Yeosang’s smooth skin, stroking over his wrist and resting his head against Yeosang’s shoulder. “I’m not paying cleaning fees, and we both know how messy you get.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not doing shit, I’m just kissing,” Wooyoung huffs, ignoring the glances from the driver and trailing light pink lines against Yeosang’s throat with his claws. “Left here and we’ll be there, thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung all but rolls out of the cab when it pulls to a halt outside an apartment complex, leaving Yeosang to wait with a calmly paying Seonghwa as he runs to the front door, keys in hand. “Are you two close?” Yeosang asks softly, shimmying across the seat to hop out and waiting for Seonghwa to follow, the two of them sharing a kiss over the open cab door before swinging it closed and following after an increasingly impatient Wooyoung. “You seem to be more than just acquaintances.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close is... an exaggeration. We know each other well,” Seonghwa hums, holding the door open for Yeosang when he reaches it first, Wooyoung already making a beeline for the elevator. “Friends in passing is a good term. It works, though, gives us both the space we need. How long have you been in this scene, Yeosang?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Yeosang blinks at his question, seemingly surprised that his life is of interest to one of the vampires that he’s about to feed. “A few years actively, but I wanted to when I was fifteen, maybe. I just really always liked the idea of... giving someone that kind of necessity. It’s a weird power dynamic, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa nods with a smile, stepping into the elevator and pulling Wooyoung into a calm kiss, then offering the same to Yeosang as he joins them. “I’m glad you see it that way, it’s interesting. We’re all drawing from each other for pleasure,” he muses, gazing over his reflection in the mirrored elevator wall as the doors close. “Do you like holding power, Yeosang-ah? Do you like the thrill it gives you, being the one we’re both waiting to taste?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lock eyes in the mirror as Seonghwa runs his hands over the pleats in his skirt, licking slowly over his lips and lingering to tongue over a fang. Wooyoung, usually fuelled by the chaos in situations, stays impressively steady, stepping close to rest a hand at where Seonghwa’s fishnets peek above the waistband of his skirt. Yeosang watches wide eyed as Wooyoung’s other hand rests at the hem, wordlessly asking permission and lifting slowly when Seonghwa nudges him lightly with his hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well? Answer Seongwa’s question, baby, don’t be shy,” Wooyoung chimes in as he trails over Seonghwa’s thigh, nicking at a section of black nylon to tear one diamond open. Yeosang moves closer, resting a hand above Wooyoung’s arm and trailing up Seonghwa’s spine, dipping under both layers of cropped shirt, black silk and sheer midnight blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like it... I like knowing I can make you wait for what you need,” Yeosang admits through a whisper, rubbing slowly at Seonghwa’s shoulders, kneading until the slight tension he holds there dissipates under his touch, deceptively strong. “I don’t think either of you are the type to take by force. You seem very patient, Seonghwa... I’d like to see you wait a little longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator doors pull open as Yeosang presses a kiss to the nape of Seonghwa’s neck, stepping back and smirking lightly when Wooyoung follows, leaving the eldest of the three alone for a moment. He gazes over his own reflection for a moment, pushing a hand through his hair and pondering himself. Hunger stirs inside him, it’s been a while since he last fed and even longer since he had a willing, eager blood bank. The thought alone is enough to make his head dizzy with desire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He follows once he’s satisfied with his appearance, swaying a little in his thick platforms and finding Wooyoung and Yeosang at a plum coloured door. “Look at you, waiting for me,” Seonghwa teases gently, nudging at Wooyoung’s calf with the tip of his foot when he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>looks</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a moment, in full lighting, uninterrupted and non performative. “Go ahead, show us your interior design.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung tuts softly, turning his key in the lock and pushing the door open, guiding Yeosang inside with a hand at his lower back and immediately kicking his shoes off, staring at Seonghwa expectantly. “Come in, then,” he huffs, rolling his eyes as Seonghwa steps over the threshold and pinning him to the door the second it closes behind him, gazing up at him with what Seonghwa can only see as desperation. “Did you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Know what?” Seonghwa asks, resting comfortably back against the door and smiling knowingly when Wooyoung screws his eyes shut for a moment. Yeosang leans against the wall to remove his own boots, thumping heavily against the floor as he keeps his eyes on Seonghwa and Wooyoung. “Wooyoung, darling. Dinner’s going to get cold, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s content with the look Yeosang gets at his words, a sweet blush gracing his cheeks as Wooyoung presses closer against Seonghwa’s body, staring long and hard at him for a moment. “You knew I was gonna be there, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa absolutely didn’t, but he’s not about to let things tip in Wooyoung’s favour, his lips curling to a smirk as he pets a hand through Wooyoung’s hair, only a little gelled and not too thick with hairspray. “Let’s not get into the details, hm? When was the last time you fed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the glimmer in Wooyoung’s dark eyes, it’s been too long by his usual standards, considering Seonghwa knows him to be the type to feed every week if he can. “Bedroom. Now.” Wooyoung hisses, leading the way through the slightly cramped hallway and all but barrelling into what Seonghwa gathers is the bedroom, leaving him and Yeosang to stare for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping away from the front door, Seonghwa rests a hand at Yeosang’s hip, squeezing lightly and pressing a slow, measured kiss to his lips. Yeosang responds in kind, leaning up on his tiptoes to comfortably reach Seonghwa’s added height and resting his hands at his hips, groaning softly when the pointed tip of a fang grazes over his bottom lip, inviting further pressure when he parts his lips and runs his tongue over the line of Seonghwa’s teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang leads the way blindly, pulling Seonghwa as he steps back towards the bedroom door and keeping their lips connected, only drawing back fully when Seonghwa nips lightly. “No biting yet, not until I say you can,” Yeosang insists, laughing playfully when Seonghwa visibly sours and stepping beyond the bedroom door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa takes a moment to glance around the hallway, smiling faintly when his gaze is caught by small personal touches, humanity. There’s a small collection of ornate bowls on the side table, he recognises a few from the local market around the holiday season, handmade and delicately painted. Each one is halfway full of jewelry, some of which Seonghwa swears he recognises from somewhere. It’s nice, familiar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Equally familiar is the mess that greets him when he turns to enter the bedroom, even if in a room he’s never seen before. Clothes strewn across the bed, shoes across the floor, the curtains half open to the murky fog of the city, half blinded under the glow from the overhead lamp. Wooyoung is already on the bed, pulling Yeosang close and flipping them so he’s on top, pulling open flimsy belts to get to what he’s been aching for all night, crashing their lips together in a mess of needy passion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mouth moves to snark about how desperate they are already, the words dying in his throat when the first drop of blood is spilled by just a nip at Yeosang’s bottom lip, almost the exact spot Seonghwa had dragged over just moments before. Hunger hits him like a heavy beam over his head, his stomach coiling as he sways in his heels, suddenly too aware of how long it’s been since he last fed for pleasure over sustenance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooyoung-ah,” Yeosang moans, rolling his hips up against Wooyoung’s thigh as his sweater is pulled up and off, his back arching away from the bed as his throat is lavished with kisses and nothing more, riding the high of anticipation. The piercing of his lip is barely foreplay, more a peck on the cheek than anything, but the air feels thick with desire between the three of them. “Please, I want you to drink from me... let me feed you, Wooyoung, you need it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung drags his fangs over Yeosang’s adam’s apple, chuckling as his breath catches at just a little press, not enough to draw blood, before sitting up to grin at where Seonghwa’s still stood in the doorway, statuesque and captivated by the smell of blood, the barely there trace at Wooyoung’s lips. “Come and join in, handsome,” Wooyoung coaxes, rolling his hips down and licking over his fangs, crimson over porcelain. “Can’t have you missing all the fun, can we? Just because you’re waiting for the best part doesn’t mean you aren’t allowed a little foreplay~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa huffs through his nose, swallowing hard and stepping closer to the bed, his face burning all the way up to the tips of his ears when Wooyoung dips two fingers between the little silver belly chain and his stomach, pulling him until his calves are flush with the bedframe. It hurts to need it this badly, his head swims as Wooyoung’s lips return to Yeosang’s neck, dropping to kneel beside the bed when the flesh is pierced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” he whispers, taking Wooyoung’s hand in his own and holding it tenderly, too easily brought to desperation for his own liking. But god it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts</span>
  </em>
  <span> to wait in hunger, like a dog waiting for scraps while his master dines on the finest meats, leaving him salivating. “Please let me taste him, I just want it... Wooyoung-ssi, I need it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No reply follows save for the quiet groans that spill from Yeosang’s lips, along with the soft noises of Wooyoung feeding dutifully from him. Seonghwa whimpers and closes his eyes when Wooyoung pulls from the wound, pressing his face into the mattress and shuddering at the feeling of Yeosang’s heavy pulse in the room. Wooyoung’s hand slips from his and grips his hair, guiding him to raise his head and tugging lightly until his eyes open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung’s lips are already stained a deep red, caked with Yeosang’s blood and drying further by the second. Seonghwa twitches, whining as his own fangs ache to bury themselves into flesh, to leave his own marks over the snowy blonde’s body. “Come,” Wooyoung instructs, leaning down a little so Seonghwa’s brain finally understands, driving his body to move up and attempt to kiss, stopped at the last moment by Wooyoung’s sturdy grip. “No biting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa shakes his head, breathing a sigh of relief when Wooyoung finally relents, allowing him to move forward and press their mouths together. His tongue darts out immediately, licking at the inside of Wooyoung’s mouth the second his lips part and groaning at the barely there taste, distant but sweet enough to sate him for a moment. Wooyoung allows him his moment, pulling him away and cooing when Seonghwa tries to move against his grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get undressed. If you want more, you can earn it,” Yeosang purrs, watching over both vampires above him with a look of unbridled hunger, a trail of blood dripping down his neck and dwelling at his shoulder, smirking playfully when Seonghwa whines and complies. He pushes his heels off before standing, swallowing hard and focusing as much as he can on his task as Wooyoung leaves more wounds at Yeosang’s skin, puncturing at his collarbone as his hands work Yeosang’s faux leather pants off. “Let me, come here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang drags Wooyoung up after he’s done swallowing a mouthful, leaning back against the pillows and easing Wooyoung’s buttons open with trembling fingers. They kiss messily, Wooyoung’s jacket is pushed off alongside his shirt, leaving Seonghwa to gaze over old scars he’d left over him when he still could, faded white swallowed by delicious honey gold, always shimmering. Yeosang’s pants are removed, followed shortly by Wooyoung’s own, leaving them both in their boxers and Seonghwa in awe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Wooyoung had scarred beautifully in the five years Seonghwa had known him while he was alive, Yeosang is another level. Younger, but apparently more active in the hobby of letting blood, judging by the littering of bites and cuts over his torso, spreading to bloom with bruising over his thighs. The humanity that clings to him yearns to wrap him up and tend to his wounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The primal instinct in him locks on to the scars right over his femoral artery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s stood at the side of the bed in just his fishnets and a pair of lacy panties, panting shallowly at just the thought of settling close and sinking his fangs deep into the tender flesh, his hands feel especially freezing compared to their usual cool temperature. Wooyoung draws more blood, beckoning Seonghwa close with the curl of two fingers and a bloody smirk. They share another kiss as Seonghwa is drawn back in, whimpering quietly at the rich taste on his tongue, not nearly enough to sate but plenty enough to tantalize, leaving him to whine when Wooyoung pulls away again in favour of sucking more blood from the freshest wound at Yeosang’s pectoral. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Wooyoung returns to feed blood past Seonghwa’s lips, the noise he makes is shamefully desperate; high pitched and needy as he swallows like he might die if he doesn’t. It isn’t much, but it’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, type A just like Wooyoung’s was and just as full in flavour, heavy on his tongue. “You can fuck him, can’t you, doll?” Wooyoung murmurs against his mouth, snickering when Seonghwa pouts and nods, knowing full well how the elder responds to such requests. “Good boy. He’s had a toy inside him through the night, did you hear? Can your poor little brain understand that? Dear Yeosang’s ready for you~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa hadn’t registered anything about a toy, his brain fuzzed out the moment it registered the exact spot he desires to drag his fangs over before fucking them into already waiting flesh, but he nods slowly regardless. Wooyoung’s hands rest at his hips, pushing his fishnets down along with his panties to free his cock from the tight press of lace, hard and aching for relief in any form. His hips twitch when Yeosang’s fingers close around his length, rolling his fist and thumbing over his slit, cocking his head when Seonghwa hisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s so sensitive, poor thing,” he croons, like Seonghwa isn’t over twice his age and capable of draining him dry at a moments notice, but it makes his face fill with heat as he nods. Wooyoung leans close, dragging his fangs along Seonghwa’s shoulders and nicking the flesh at his collarbones, holding his face tenderly between his hands. “Think he can last if he fucks me? He looks hungry enough to start crying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He won’t cry, baby won’t waste blood like that. He’s hungry enough that he’ll let you fuck him if he can feed too, hm? Does that sound like something you can manage?” Wooyoung teases, leading Seonghwa to nod and licking over his fangs idly. “You can survive with him just sitting on your pretty cock for now, I’ll save your favourite artery for your first bite because I’m so nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It shouldn’t mean a lot, not when both Wooyoung and Yeosang are plenty capable of allowing him to bite </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he still finds himself whining and nodding, blinking rapidly as he feels the swell of tears. “Thank you,” he whispers, rolling his hips forward when Yeosang’s hand moves from his length and pressing close to Wooyoung for a second, rubbing his cheek at his shoulder and finding quiet relief when his waist is squeezed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patient hands lead him to rest his back against the pillows, settling him with quick kisses of reassurance before it begins again. As Yeosang leans in to share a kiss, Wooyoung takes his hand and sinks his fangs in to puncture his palm, barely enough to satisfy, just to hold it over Seonghwa that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yeosang makes things worse, holding Seonghwa’s face in his hands and letting the wet warmth smear his cheek, dripping when he tenses a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Yeosang tuts as he presses a kiss just under Seonghwa’s eye, his lips come back stained red, too high to be his own. Seonghwa blinks, gasping raggedly when it’s apparent he’s crying, biting his bottom lip and willing back a whimper. “No more crying, hm? It’s just a little blood, you can live without it being cleaned up for five minutes, can’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang raises his bleeding hand to Seonghwa’s lips, nodding at the inquisitive look from the eldest and humming softly when he timidly settles his mouth around the barely there twin wounds, suckling softly. Feeding like this is miserable; the wounds aren’t deep enough for much of anything, and his blood is already slowing, but it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Say thank you,” Wooyoung instructs as Yeosang pulls his hand away after just a few short moments, leaving Seonghwa worse off than if he’d been made to wait. “Seonghwa. Manners.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Seonghwa concedes, pouting as his fangs ache to sink into any part of Yeosang, not even his favoured feeding spot. Yeosang moves carefully, already in Seonghwa’s lap but now comfortably straddling him, guiding Seonghwa’s hands to palm over his cheeks, pressing a finger inside him with ease and adding a second after a few shallow thrusts, copious amounts of lube spilling from his hole when he teases a third. “You really prepared? You want it this bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, s’been a while. You want it too, hmm?” Yeosang coos, both him and Seonghwa sharing a groan as Wooyoung bites once again at Yeosang’s shoulder, sucking loudly and hissing around another mouthful of blood. “I want you in me so bad, Seonghwa, won’t you give me that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa shudders, nodding as he curls three fingers inside Yeosang carefully, fluttering his eyes closed at the smell of desire in the room, heavy and thick. He fucks his fingers into Yeosang a few times to be sure he’s opened enough, easing them out and wrapping his hand around his cock to pump it a few times, dragging his tip slowly over Yeosang’s rim and biting his bottom lip. “Please,” he murmurs softly, nudging his hips up a little and choking out a groan as he feels Wooyoung’s fangs over his own thighs. Yeosang cocks his head a little, a gleam of mischief in his eyes all too familiar to what he’s seen from Wooyoung before. “Please Yeosang, please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do the work for yourself? Need me to do everything for you so you can earn your reward? Are you sure you’re the eldest of you both, baby?” Yeosang coos cruelly, shifting comfortably and sinking himself down, humming in satisfaction as the head of Seonghwa’s cock presses beyond his entrance, staying still to clench experimentally. He seems pleased when Seonghwa whimpers, bouncing just a little and pressing down further until Seonghwa’s halfway inside him, making a strangled noise when Wooyoung’s fangs finally sink into his flesh, pointless beyond his desire to drag out Seonghwa’s need. “You can’t move your hips at all, hm? Just a toy to be used, pretty little thing. I’ve never met a bloodsucker who takes orders from a human so easily, sweetheart~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He loves being good, don’t you, starlight?” Wooyoung smirks, moving up to settle just behind Yeosang and squeezing his hips, easing him down until he’s fully seated on Seonghwa’s cock. Seonghwa vibrates internally at the pet name, opening his eyes to watch as Wooyoung trails slowly over Yeosang’s slender shoulders, guiding his head to the side and keeping his gaze locked with Seonghwa’s as he buries his fangs into the soft flesh at his throat. Yeosang clenches with the action, rolling his hips and groaning breathily as Wooyoung drinks from him, keeping one hand comfortably in his hair as the other wraps around his middle, guiding him to ride Seonghwa’s cock at an achingly slow pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feels so fucking good,” Yeosang whispers, leaning back into Wooyoung’s embrace and letting his eyes flutter closed, a string of high whines escaping his lips as Wooyoung’s hand twists and lifts him away. He pulls away from Yeosang’s throat with his mouth closed, letting go of him briefly to dip forward, tapping Seonghwa’s jaw as he looks expectantly at his lips. Seonghwa swallows hard preemptively, nudging his hips up lightly when Yeosang starts moving at a faster pace, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out to receive. Wooyoung parts his lips just a little, letting a slow trickle of warmth land on Seonghwa’s waiting tongue, splashing a little from the height. “So needy you’ll wait like this, hm? You look so fucking desperate, drinking my blood second hand from your own sired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa whimpers and nods, swallowing as Wooyoung lets more spill before tiring of the slow process, leaning down and filling Seonghwa’s greedy mouth directly. It’s messy as always, made worse by Seonghwa’s jolting when Yeosang lifts his hips almost all the way and drops fully, pinching at his nipples until he’s gasping around Wooyoung’s generosity. He chases after Wooyoung’s lips when he pulls away, a dark trail connecting them for a moment before he moves to kiss and lap over Yeosang’s wounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every slow drag of Yeosang’s hips makes Seonghwa feel like he might die, biting his bottom lip and trailing his tongue over the lingering taste of blood, his lids heavy as he tries to keep his eyes open and focused, pushing his hips up and wrapping a shaky hand around Yeosang’s cock. He squeezes lightly at Yeosang’s base, letting out a shuddering gasp when a hand rests in his hair and grips, pushing his head back against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So fucking pliant,” Yeosang laughs softly when Seonghwa moans, clenching around his cock and rolling his hips through every slow rise and fall, deliberate in every action. Wooyoung looks about done with most of his feeding, trailing his fingers over Yeosang’s shoulders and down his sides, resting once again at his hips and pressing him down fully for a few moments. “Think he’d really start crying with much more, poor baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That plug was awful big, wasn’t it?” Wooyoung muses, grazing his fangs over Yeosang’s throat as he speaks, grinning at the shudder it elicits. Seonghwa thumbs over the tip of his cock, inwardly pleased when it makes the youngest man moan desperately, twitching into his touch against Wooyoung’s effortlessly firm grip. “I think you wanted more than just one of us inside you tonight, hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang’s answer is halted by a whimper when Wooyoung’s fingers tease at his rim, his cheeks flushing deep pink as he’s reduced to soft noises of approval of both of their actions; Seonghwa’s already tentative strokes slowing as one of Wooyoung’s fingers eases inside Yeosang alongside Seonghwa’s cock. “Fuck,” he breathes, grinding down against the new sensation and fluttering his eyes closed, biting his bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed by the look of it. “Please, I w-want it... Want you to stuff me full…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One at a time, baby? Pretty hole like yours should be treated carefully, shouldn’t it?” Wooyoung coos, pressing a second finger inside regardless and chuckling softly at the high noise of need that escapes Yeosang’s lips. “And I think poor Seonghwa’s gonna start getting upset if he has to wait any longer to sink his fangs into you. We can’t have a starved vampire, and he’s a greedy little thing,” he hums, smirking when it’s Seonghwa’s turn to let out a broken moan, pushing his hips up as the need for pleasure takes over, fucking into Yeosang with no real rhythm and trembling at the added stimulation from Wooyoung’s fingers. “I think you should let Seonghwa breed you first. You can sit on my cock while he feeds, how does that sound?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Yeosang whispers, clenching firmly and yelping when Wooyoung’s fingers curl inside him before easing out, panting open mouthed as he moves his hips down to meet Seonghwa’s, shuddering at the slow stroking at his cock. “N-need to cum, please. You can drink from me if you breed me, Seonghwa, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa gasps at the promise of satisfaction, pushing his hips up shakily and groaning as a shudder rolls through him, releasing with a drawn out moan and biting his bottom lip hard enough to pierce through the flesh. Yeosang moves to press close, riding him through his orgasm and whimpering against his shoulder as he gets close himself, spilling over Seonghwa’s fist and gasping shallowly as his hand keeps moving, thumbing over his slit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They move to share a messy kiss, leaving Yeosang’s lips and chin stained red from the steady drip coming from Seonghwa’s bottom lip. He keeps still as Seonghwa kisses over him, open mouthed and hungry as he savours the process, dragging his tongue slowly Yeosang’s bottom lip. “So pretty,” he breathes, stroking down Yeosang’s spine and rubbing at his lower back, enamoured by how calm the snowy blonde remains, still seated comfortably on Seonghwa’s cock. “Perfect, aren’t you? You know just how to play blood bank, little one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang hums softly, hissing through a whine when Seonghwa releases the light grip on his cock to tap his thigh, silently encouraging him to move his hips up. Wooyoung has already moved to sit comfortably behind Yeosang, helping to ease him up off Seonghwa’s cock and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “You wanna cockwarm me while Seonghwa feeds, doll?” Wooyoung asks softly, holding Yeosang in his arms and humming when he receives a nod in response. “You doing good? Need a break?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just fucking... horny,” Yeosang says softly, his lips curling to a smile when Wooyoung laughs high and delighted against his still warm skin. Seonghwa moves carefully to kneel, pressing a kiss to Yeosang’s sweet pink lips and wrapping a hand around Wooyoung’s cock, stroking slowly before rubbing the tip slowly over Yeosang’s already leaking rim. “Fuck, I want you in me so bad…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung nudges his hips up, cooing when Yeosang eases down enough for Wooyoung’s cock to just barely ease in, sinking down with Seonghwa’s help until he’s fully seated, panting shallowly and moaning at the fullness, just a little thicker than Seonghwa to keep him stretched. Seonghwa moves like lightning, settling to push Yeosang’s legs apart and kissing over his thighs, leaving shallow nips and sucking momentarily at the blooms of blood that erupt, tiny volcanoes. His flesh is so responsive, tearing at the slightest bit of pressure from his fangs, desperate to give and to feed and to sate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You filled him so good, baby,” Wooyoung hums as he keeps his arms around Yeosang’s waist, his hips rolling up every so often to keep him whimpering, his cock already hardening rapidly once again without any touch. Seonghwa glances down to see the slow drip of his own seed on the bed, copious and messy, before kissing and sucking over his thighs, leaving poppy bruises over his skin as he settles to find his target, looking up and smirking lightly when he locks eyes with Wooyoung. “Yeosangie, love, can he bite now? Will you fill my sire up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang moves his thigh lightly against Seonghwa’s mouth, whining when no bite follows and bouncing lightly on Wooyoung’s cock, his breath hitching when the action is met with a hand at his throat. “Use your words, I can’t just take what isn’t offered,” Seonghwa scolds lightly, ignoring the shake of need in his limbs and and grazing his fangs over his flesh through a slow kiss, moving up to lick slowly over Yeosang’s cock and flicking his tongue over his slit, pressing a kiss to the head and watching Yeosang patiently. “Will you allow me the pleasure of tasting directly from the source, darling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Yeosang breathes, twitching under Seonghwa’s patient tongue and groaning deep in his throat when Seonghwa wraps his lips around the still sensitive head of his cock, sucking slowly, patiently. “You can bite wherever you want, Seonghwa, you’re allowed, just- fuck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gasps sharply when Seonghwa dips his head all the way down, hollowing his cheeks as he pulls back up slowly, his eyes up and glimmering as he swirls his tongue idly, pressing wet kisses over Yeosang’s stomach and lapping up the drops of cum that had passed his fist. While it’s never as sating to Seonghwa’s hunger, there’s something sweet in how he can feed just a little from this, revelling for a moment in the quiver of Yeosang’s taught stomach. Wooyoung rolls his hips up, keeping Yeosang down firmly to hear him whine for more stimulation, achingly hard once again and flushing all over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It sates for a moment, but the promise of what he’s been waiting for all night is too tempting to be passed over for a moment longer. Seonghwa kisses and sucks his way down, leaving gentle bruises at his hip, upper thigh, inner thigh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> over his sweet spot. He drags his fangs once again, a shudder rolling through him as he pauses when he sources a fluttery heartbeat, still strong no matter how thrilled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually he’d take his time, the foreplay of a slow bite is tantalizing with even the most boring of donors, and Yeosang is </span>
  <em>
    <span>gloriously</span>
  </em>
  <span> responsive. But the first press is enough to break the skin almost immediately, flooding warm and rich fluid from just a little push, pulling his senses in like a siren to a lost sailor. Yeosang’s arteries are too tempting for him to tease, sinking down and swallowing the first few spurts, his eyes fluttering closed as he feeds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From above, Yeosang sounds like water separates them, distant and fuzzy as he drinks steadily, a faraway voice in his mind keeping him from getting too carried away. He grips lightly at the sheets beneath them, groaning when he feels a hand at his hair, stroking at his scalp over pulling him away, a gentle reminder that he doesn’t have to focus all too hard on keeping himself grounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His own pace flutters after a while, losing track of how long it's been when all his brain can focus on is the sweet ichor flowing from Yeosang’s artery into his mouth, slowing steadily but not quite close to stopping. He registers noises like they’re even further now, soft whines and whimpers, voices. He understands why Wooyoung never feeds like this, as much as he understands why he himself tends to save it for situations like these. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tug at his hair draws him back just a little, then pulling him away firmly when he swallows once again, keeping him close enough to continue lapping, whining as the wounds start healing over far too quickly for his liking, blood drunk and desperate to keep drinking. “Please,” he whimpers despite himself, knowing full well it’s likely been too long already, that it’s a bad idea to drink for more than a few heavenly moments. “Fuck, I-... was it too m-much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glances up to find Yeosang looking completely fucked out, heavy lidded and panting as he rolls his hips down. Wooyoung even looks blissed out, chuckling smoothly as he kisses over Yeosang’s throat where twin wounds are letting just a little blood spill, petting his hand through Seonghwa’s hair until the eldest feels tempted to purr like one of the stray kittens that so often make their way to his home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whole minute,” Wooyoung says softly, flooding Seonghwa’s system with relief at the confirmation it hadn’t been nearly as long as it had felt, his head spinning from feeding so plentifully. He rests his cheek at Yeosang’s thigh, panting and kissing over the light scars at his otherwise pale honey skin, swallowing hard when he notices the mess at Yeosang’s abdomen, the renewed steady drip leaking from his hole. “You want me to grab food for him? You look like you’re about to start fawning, might as well let you wrap him up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You came?” Seonghwa asks in quiet awe, smiling quietly when Wooyoung nods and slowly easing himself up, groaning when his head reels from the slightest change. He helps to ease Yeosang up and into his arms, stealing a kiss and smiling when it’s reciprocated, even if light and slow. “Wooyoung, do you have a bath here? I don’t think a shower is a good idea, we took a lot…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just let me cuddle,” Yeosang says blearily, smiling when Seonghwa tuts and sharing another kiss, resting fully against the silver haired vampire and letting himself be moved like a ragdoll, settled against the bed and moaning softly. Wooyoung moves from the bed from a moment, returning shortly with a damp, warm flannel and a bowl of water. “Oh my god, I feel like I’m drunk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just rest, it’s the blood loss. Wooyoung’s gonna get you some food, darling, hm?” Seonghwa says gently, lifting the flannel carefully from the bowl and wringing it out, taking care to clean Yeosang with slow, steady touches. It seems to be appreciated, at least by how Yeosang hums softly, a smile on his rosy lips as he shudders every so often at Seonghwa’s cool touch. “You did so well, thank you so much for being so well behaved and patient. Even if you made me wait, hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like the type who likes to be instructed,” Yeosang says around a slow yawn, giggling like twinkling bells when Seonghwa snorts out a laugh, his cheeks finding a little colour once again. Seonghwa leans down to press a kiss to Yeosang’s temple when he’s mostly done with cleaning, stroking through his hair gently. “Was I wrong? It didn’t seem like I was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa hums softly, leaning to set the little bowl of water down and settling close, unflinching when the door clicks closed and the bed dips. Wooyoung climbs over their legs with a bowl of fruit, settling at Yeosang’s side and easing a slice of pineapple past his waiting lips, stroking over his jaw as he chews patiently. “You weren’t wrong, he’s a slut for being bossed around,” Wooyoung says fondly, laughing smoothly at Seonghwa’s passive look of irritation and arching his back slowly to crack it, groaning softly. “If you wanna get some rest, you can. We’re here if you need to sleep, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang looks unenthused by the offer, even as his chewing slows and his lids lower, moving to rest comfortably against Seonghwa’s side and still accepting another slice of pineapple. “Don’t let me die in my sleep, please,” he says softly, clearly too tired to be arguing against it for too long, stretching through a yawn as Seonghwa wraps his arms around his waist. “Thank you for tonight. It’s nice to find a pair who work so well in tandem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa makes a noise of approval as Yeosang finally closes his eyes, his breathing smooth and steady and comfortable. He’s heard blood letters with far more ragged breathing after sessions, it’s somewhat of a relief to have Yeosang resting so peacefully in his arms, in apparently good spirits despite the apparent exhaustion in his body. He watches idly as Yeosang falls slack in his embrace, quiet and still as he rests, unphased when Wooyoung finds a blanket and drapes it over the three of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You hear that?” Seonghwa murmurs softly, laughing softly when Wooyoung squints at him, quirking a brow. “We work well in tandem. Look at us, hm? A team~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung snorts softly, rolling out of bed to find something to wipe his face with, settling with a stray makeup wipe that looks half dry and stretching out slowly. He’s always looked radiant after sex; golden and warm and very enticing, even in the yellowed glow of the light. “Stay still,” he says softly, gripping Seonghwa’s chin with one hand and clearing his skin of makeup, slow and measured, gentle. “You’re okay with me turning the light out? I want him to sleep well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa warms at the reassurance of Wooyoung minding to ask, nodding and nestling close to Yeosang’s warm body, comfortable under the heavy fluff of Wooyoung’s blanket. The light is indeed clicked out, Wooyoung clambers back into bed just a few moments later, becking Seonghwa into a slow kiss. “You gonna sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, probably. I’ll stay up if you want me to, though,” Wooyoung whispers against Seonghwa’s lips, linking their fingers together and squeezing gently when Seonghwa shakes his head. “You were amazing. I know you probably don’t need to hear that, but still. You’re always so breathtaking, Seonghwa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep, Wooyoung-ssi. You can compliment me more in the morning, handsome little thing,” Seonghwa says fondly, stifling a yawn and humming as he strokes over Wooyoung’s cheek, watching his eyes close slowly and allowing himself to rest. “Rest well, hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too, hyung. Try not to bite in your sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you try harder.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="http://twitter.com/gaywooyoungie">i'm here on twitter!</a> there's more fic coming on halloween itself so be aware,,,, there'll be porn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>